Soul we have a problem chapter 2
by ThatsWhatMakesYOUAmazing
Summary: Maka is a scythe. Soul is a scythe. Soul thinks he can handle maka as a weapon but as usual maka is a little bit different


-Long rant-

A basic ingredient in shounen genre is a guy and his I wanna be stronger motto. Everyone expects that guy. In the last two years I ranted to 4 ppl about Servamp. In Servamp there is one white haired little hottie blood-sucking vamp with his LAZY-motto. He blows Servamp right outta the stereotypical shounen water. Plus the art style is gorgeous. Servamp updates twice every year. I was disgusted such a great mangaka couldn't update faster. (This was before I learned the translations were slow). I was so mad. What was with these great stories that don't update, EVER? I mean am I a character off "The Faults In Our Stars"? (Sorry) ...So hiatus is like a curse for me. Then I get a review from someone still holding on hope for Soul we have a problem. Oh! Sorry. Didn't realize I was hiatusing you!

"Maka, Maka! Guess what?" Soul rushed into the empty living room he and Maka shared.

Grinning, Soul turned to maka's door and threw it open. "Maka!"

The Meister was on the other side of her bed. When he trooped in she dropped an elegant blue vase.

CRASH.

"Whoa!" Maka yelped, while Soul gaped in horror."

Jumping away from the shattered blue glass she knocked into her dresser. "Owch!"

She lost her footing and slipped on the carpet, her feet skating towards glass shards. Soul stopped being useless and dove on the bed. He yanked Maka's neck collar towards him.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Get offa me!" Soul yelped very masculinely.

Maka had landed on Soul's back and was now kissing her uninjured feet. She laughed, too relieved to be annoyed. "Shut up steed."

Maka rolled sideways and stretched out beside Soul. She tucked the mattress under her chin. For a second they both gazed at the shattered mess below them.

"You're paying for that."

" Fine."

"And cleaning it up."

Soul rolled his eyes, and then grinned at her. "Whatever you say."

Maka smiled slowly.

Another pause.

"What was so important that had you storming in my room anyway?"

Soul's hand fell on hers like a steel trap and he jerked her off the bed, Soul's former excitement regained.

"Come on!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Um...the mess?"

Soul was unconcerned. "I'll clean it up later. Come on!"

Soul stopped them in the living room. Maka looked around for she didn't know what. It hadn't changed a bit. Maka patted Soul's fluffy white hair.

" What? What?" Soul asked.

"Just checking if any dents are in here. Any more than usual."

"Oh, lay off!" Soul shoved her away. Stein stopped me on my way here. To talk about YOU."

Maka frowned, not liking this at all. "Me? I'm not...is there something good-good news? ...For dear sake stop smiling like that Soul. It's creepy."

Soul made a sobbing noise and hugged a round-eyed Maka.

"Maka. You. Are. Awesome. I'm the luckiest weapon in the World to have a Meister like you."

"Um...thanks?"

" Quit playing dumb. Stein already told me.." Soul still had that ridiculous smirk on.

Maka raised her eyebrows. "Told you what?"

"You're a scythe Maka. You inherited weapon genes from your father. You're just like me."

Maka paled and dropped on the floor, wide eyed. "How did he figure it out?"

Soul frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody was supposed to know, Soul. Especially you. I-I was born a weapon. But I'm too powerful."

" What? You're saying you're high grade or something?" Soul sounded hurt. "You're better than me?"

Maka smiled and shook her head. "Soul. No, not a better weapon."

Soul sat on the floor, waiting for her to continue.

Maka squished her hands into a fist and shook her head again. "Look, I don't think I should get into it."

Soul shook his head and grabbed her hands, pulling them apart. Maka let him. "Get into it anyway, because I'm your partner."

"No, Soul"

"Seriously Maka."

"Whatever. Sheesh!" Maka was angry at Soul for being a nosy jerk. Angry how heavy this secret felt. Angry at the world. She jumped up. Her hands were in fists again. A winey angry two-year-old's voice escaped her mouth. Because she was a two year old, trapped in a teenage body.

"You wanna know?"

"Uh, yeah!" Soul rolled his eyes at her, just as much a two-year-old. Soul had stood up too.

"It can't be that ba-"

Maka started to laugh, but then the laughter got really loud and long. She sounded really happy. It sorta scared her. She couldn't stop.

She felt Soul's arms around her, shaking her.

"Maka stop! Get a hold of yourself!" Soul held her tight against him. At the same time Maka threw her arms around his back. They both listened to the laughter stop. "Stop crying, Maka."

Maka gaped at him, dumbfounded. She was crying?

"Sorry. Sorry I lost it."

"Yo-ou freaking scared me." Soul responded, squeezing the jelly outta Maka's shoulders. "I'm so sorry Maka."

"I'm sorry too Soul."

"I think I'm going to-o lose it too." Soul's voice cracked.

And suddenly they were standing really close, fumbling apologies, and wiping away each other's tears.


End file.
